Never Ending Dream
by Ms.Ginny Snape
Summary: I want him. Badly. Does he want me? No. Anti-Cosmo x Timmy. Almost Rape. Slash. Rated M.
1. Prolouge

Disclaim: I do not own anything at all but my imagination, and my incredible way of being so OOC, TToTT

Cartoon: FOP

Pairing's: Timmy/Anti-Cosmo(Main), Timmy/Cosmo, Nega-Timmy/Anti-Cosmo, and Wanda/Anti-Cosmo(Because I just LOVE that pairing).

Warning's: Shorta, first off. Then there's character death's, psychological shit, and rape that turns from one-sided to Timmy enjoying it as well.

PS: I sorta forced myself to write this. I have a baaaad writer's block right now, TT^TT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was never going to be mine.

I knew he loved my counter-part too much. He wasn't mine. That's what made this so hard.

I clenched my hands again and again, glaring daggers at the slits on my wrist from previous fights and such with the boy, who was currently 15, and in his prime. I smirked. He was in his prime, yet he was with Cosmo. He could have so much more. Ironic that my idiot counterpart could have such a delicate lover, and me have nothing but my castle and my dead lover, Wanda, Cosmo's previous lover, who had left him for me. I guess that's why I don't have him. Because, really, I had Wanda. Or, at lest, her wandering soul...

But, tonight, he wandering soul was not enough. I needed to get off. I was sick of masturbation, and I just got finished examining him making out with Cosmo. I may have been glaring at the crystal ball the entire time, wishing that was me, but I was rather horny from it. And he was going to the store. By himself. A lone. Unprotected. Perfect.

I snatched my wand up, and knew the exact place I could sneak out of Anti world, and into the Fairies world. It took me only but a second to fly through it and start to head towards the bridge between Fair World and Earth. On my way towards Earth, I thought about how I would have never imagined doing this 3 months ago, when Wanda was alive and healthy, and I was happy. Very happy. So, very happy. But now, now I wasn't. I needed that damn boy too much. I really, really did. Ugh.

I got out my crystal ball again as I neared Earth, neared my way to him. He wasn't even to the store yet. Good. I put it into my pocket again, and sped up, practically feeling his delicate skin, I could see myself kissing his neck, living small love bites as I go.

God, I needed Timmy. 


	2. Chapter 1

Love is the thing that the superior beings in this Universe created to fill the hole in our hearts that every so slowly grows larger and larger.

Too bad it only makes the hole bigger.

He was an angel.

That's BASICLY what I thought of him as.

A fallen angel, wings ripped from his delicate body, his pride taken away, and his heart being thrown to someone as hopeless and useless as Cosmo. But you know what? I was about to steal that damn heart back from the idiot who uses it horribly. Oh why did he have to get that boys heart? He didn't deserve it.

Right now the angel is right in front of me, unaware of the fact that I was watching him in the shadows, admiring him from a distance. But soon, it wouldn't be admiring. I'd have him all to myself. No way Cosmo could get him back once I got him. He wasn't smart enough to even tie his shoe's with out Timmy or Wanda's help. Wanda was already dead, and Timmy would soon be out of his reach. Sure, I would have to deal with my subconscious depression I'd be having when Cosmo realizes he'll never see Timmy again, but no matter, I dealt with it the first time, when Wanda chose me over him. It'd be rather easy.

I moved swiftly through the shadow's, melting into my scenery, knowing exactly where he was going. Did you think I haven't researched ever corner and shadow of Dimsdale? Well, your wrong. After Wanda died, I had a lot of free time on my hands. Anti-Wanda has been dead for a long while, so I didn't have her to keep me company, and Nega-Timmy was only so much fun for a one-night stand or two, though sometimes he was fun to talk to. Hehe.

Any second now, and his guard would down so low, he wouldn't even have time TO scream, that is,he wouldn't be able to anyways. I took out my wand silently, and bobbed it a little, softly, gently. Timmy gasped, and started to fall, but I wasn't slow. I was able to move to him in time to catch him. I looked at his sleeping face. The face of angel. A fallen angel. A soon-to-be deflowered angel.

So perfect. 


	3. Chapter 2

When the center of a soul is broken into, man realizes something horrible and beautiful about it all at once:

At the center of us all is nothing but dark abyss of lies and truth s. The harsh reality of things. That is all we are. A harsh reality.

I watched him sleep with such an intense look, I was surprised he didn t awake. Right now, we were back at my castle, my home. The angel slept ever-so carelessly in my rather large two-person bed. I sat in a chair, with a candle beside me, my elbow s rested on my left leg which was crossed over my right one, and my hands were folded in front of my face. I watch ever slight movement the angel made, and ever breath made me wonder if the next one would come or not, or if he would die just like Anti-Wanda and Wanda did when they left me alone and broken. But I knew he wouldn t die. I wouldn t let him, no matter what.

The angel whimper s a little in his sleep, did you know that? Ever time he move s even the slightest bit, he would whimper. It would make me shudder in ecstasy at how beautiful and MINE he really was. So perfect.  
Right now he was slowly awakening from his deep trance, with a large yawn. He was so cute when he yawned. It was like a small cat awaking from a deep sleep. Slowly, his eyes peeled open to expose his perfect crystal blue eyes. Soon they would be stricken with panic and fear when he realized he wasn t in his own bed, and Cosmo wasn t sleeping beside him.

Is that you, Cosmo? He velvety soft voice sung when he eyes opened up enough. Guess they hadn t adjusted yet. I had a slight need to smirk and tell him he would never see his heart-stealer again, but that would hurt him mentally, and I only wanted to inflict physical pain to the already devastated angelic boy.

I arose from my place on my chair and slowly crossed the floor slowly over to where he lay. As his eyes adjusted, I could see the safeness and happiness in his eyes fade to a deep and heavy pain and fear as to why I was here. I bent in front of him, to where I was level with his face, and took his chin in my hand-making him whimper in fear-and slowly tilted it towards me, and my lips met his for a entire heavenly second. But I would not try anything yet, now would I? No. I gently broke apart from him, and smiled at his gorges face, body, mind, soul. Timothy, I said slowly, emphasizing each and every word ever so softly.

You are finally mine. 


	4. Chapter 3

Pain:

A less-then-pleasant reminded that we are not immortal, but mere specks on the whole abyss of reality.

A lighting-sharp pain erupted from my cheek and I chuckled a low, dark laugh. I hadn't even seen my angel raise his hand. Before he could pull it away, I grabbed that delicate, soft thing and held it to my burning cheek.

Oh Timmothy, I said, smirking, mock running thick in my voice, that wasn't very nice, now, was it?

A low snarl pierced his luscious, red lips. Fuck off.

I sighed. I should punish you for cussing. And slapping me. I moved his hand to my mouth, and slowly in-took on of his finger, almost lovingly, but then I bit down hard. Really hard. The skin broke, and blood was ever so slowly running down his finger, dripping to the black floor. He gasped, and squirmed, tying to pull his finger out. He started to lightly cry-a beautiful picture, really-and I released him. He held his finger to his oh-so soft chest, whimpering lightly all-the-while. So cute.

Oh, don't look so miserable, Timmothy. I brought you here to make you feel good. I reached out and caresed his cheek with the back of my hand. He whimpered, and jerked his head away. I sighed, and smiled ever so slightly. I grabbed his chin again, smiling at his delicious whimpers, and kissed him roughly. My other hand had the honor of wiping away his tears as I nibbled at his bottom lip tenderly.

I pulled away then. I didn't want to do anything just yet. I wanted to savor his juicy virginity-that is, if Cosmo hadn't stripped him of that as well. Hopefully not.

Timmothy... I said slowly, softly. Accept your fate. You are mine now. You are my Queen. I rubbed his cheek softly. Give iin to me. You know your heart desires such. Do as it says, join me.

Fuck. You. He snarled again. I chuckled.

I did not say you had a choice, did I? 


	5. Chapter 4

Lonely-ness. I hate it.

Because, god, I've been lonely for so long.

(Timmy POV.)

Who am I?

You? You are Timmy.

But who are you?

I am you.

You are me?

Yes. I am the part of you that says something is wrong, that allows you to feel guilt or shame.

You are my sub-conscious?

Yes.

Why are you talking to me now?

To tell you to let Cosmo go.

W-what?!

You do not love him. That is why.

But I do love him!!

Oh really?

Yes!! That is why that is why I let him make love to me!

Was it really love? Or was it just sex? Was it just a simple escape to make you feel whole for once in your life?

NO!!!

Then am I happy?

W what?

Are you-I-happy?

Am I happy?

Am. I. Happy?

Yes.

Am I really happy?

Yes!

Am I really happy?

YES!!

Am I truly happy

NO, OKAY?! I M NOT TRULY HAPPY!

What is true happiness?

The ability to be myself! To love myself! To accept myself as I, me, Timmy! I AM NOT HAPPY!!! I m just afraid of being Rejected! Of being Un-Loved! I want to be Loved!..I want to be loved I want to be loved Because nobody else wants me nobody wants me nobody EVER wants me of course. I m Un-want-able. I am a burden. That is why. I am horrible.

But what about Anti?

What about him?

He wants you. When you look at him, dear me, what do you feel?

Hatred. Shame. Failure.

And..?

love. But only because I love Cosmo.

Oh really? Or is it the other way around? Do you only THINK you love Cosmo because, in reality, you love Anti?

No yes I-I don t know!..

Well then. Until you figure it out, me, your on your own. You are now Anti s pet. Good-bye, me, good-bye.

WAIT!

Please come back I don t want to be alone

I don t want to be alone.

I don t want to be alone!

I DON T WANT TO BE ALONE!

But your not. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaim: I do not own anything at all, but my incredible way of being so OOC, and the fact that I have a very screwy imagination.

Cartoon: FOP

Pairing's: Timmy/Anti-Cosmo(Main), Timmy/Cosmo, Nega-Timmy/Anti-Cosmo, and Wanda/Anti-Cosmo(Because I just LOVE that pairing). All so a secret one coming up soon. Na-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

...

Warning's: Shorta, first off. Then there's character death's, psychological shit, and rape that turns from one-sided to Timmy enjoying it as well.

PS: I sorta forced myself to write this. I have a baaaad writer's block right now, TT^TT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Why do I love him, you ask?

I love him because he's NOTHING like me. At all.

(Anti's POV once more)

I didn't expect him to kiss me.

Honestly. I didn't.

So when I was half-way through removing his clothes-he had stopped struggling and gave up-and he kissed me...well...I froze up. That it. I froze up and couldn't move, not even kiss back.

He parted from me after a couple of seconds, and I could see he was crying, and his face had blotches of red on his cheek, all the brighter with his pale face.

I slowly regained my will to move, and I furrowed my eyebrows. Timmothy?.. He smiled weakily, and passed out. I blinked.

Well, there goes the sex.

I didn't know what to do, so I shifted uncomfortably. What in the name of precious hell was going on?

I then felt the pair of eyes on my head, and turned. Nega-Timmy glared lightly at me. His arms were crossed, and he laid against a window seal, looking rather comfortable in MY palace, uninvited.

He jumped down, and walked towards me slowly, knowing at any second I could lash out-like last time, but that was a story for another day-which was smart of him to remember.

You need to stop this.

I sneered, and got up, walking towards him. He stood completely still as I circled him slowly, and stopped, rubbing his cheek. He didn't growl or anything to let me know he was angry, but his glare was enough.

You look so much like him, I cooed. I know you love Cosmo. He doesn't, so you do, right?

Still didn't say anything.

Sigh.

I leaned in, and planted my lips on his, not really a kiss though. My eyes were closed as I talk against his lips.

I could show you a better orgasm then he would ever provide you. I murmured, fully kissing him then, and then pulling away. So what'll it be?

He continued to glare as he spoke. Cosmo. I'd choose Cosmo over you anytime. Trust me.

I barked a laugh. You do not know what you'll be missing. he shook his head, and turned towards the shadows, melting into them, echoing out an, I think I dooo...

I smiled, and turned towards Timmy.

I felt my pants tighten as I noticed just how submissive he looked.

Show time. t hurt my heart.

God, I have problems. 


	7. Chapter 6

Heaven. Heh.

Really, IS there really a heaven?  
(Timmy s POV.)

Wake up.

I opened my eyes despite the feeling not to, seeing a very naked-and built-well-Anti.

I don t have a say in this, do I? I asked. Honestly, I didn t want to say no anyway. Honestly.

He put his hand on my cheek. It d be better if you did say no. It d make me that much harder. I looked away from his eyes, filled with lust. But that wasn t what I was afraid of. It was the love. In the center, clear as the stars in the sky. But I didn t want to see love. I wanted to be broken, I wanted to be used. I wanted to be left with a sense of dirty-ness. Not love.

~ I don t remember anything after that. I do remember, though, how it felt. The pain was nice. The pleasure annoyed me. Until climax. That was wonderful.

I do remember the way he panted my name at the end, how his voice was filled with love. I hated it. So much.

But I don t remember what it looked like. I could do general descriptions, but not specific. Not as if I wanted to, anyway. I remember how, when I first seduced Cosmo, how much disappointment I felt. I wanted it to hurt horribly, and I wanted my pleasure to come from pain. Not the way it happened. Hell, it only stung a little.

Think what you want, but I am masochistic. Fuck off.

Anyway, so as I m putting my clothes on, panting a bit, Anti is staring at me.

You didn t like that, did you. Best not to lie, I guess.

Not really. Why did you go soft on me? He was taken aback. I stared at him blankly, not saying a word.

I you want pain?

Yes. I want pain.

Well, it was more then that.

I NEEDED pain. So badly. If I didn t hurt, well honestly, I don t know what would happen. But I m used to pain, whether it be physical or not. Personally I loved physical pain. Addicted to it. It was my crack. And I couldn t STAND the thought of going one day with out it. I act innocent, and I look innocent. I think the reason I loved Cosmo was because it hurt my heart.

God, I have problems. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaim: I do not own anything at all, but my incredible way of being so OOC, and the fact that I have a very screwy imagination.

Cartoon: FOP

Pairing's: Timmy/Anti-Cosmo(Main), Timmy/Cosmo, Nega-Timmy/Anti-Cosmo, and Wanda/Anti-Cosmo(Because I just LOVE that pairing). Also a secret one coming up soon. Na-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

...

Warning's: Shorta, first off. Then there's character death's, psychological shit, and rape that turns from one-sided to Timmy enjoying it as well.

PS: I sorta forced myself to write this. I have a baaaad writer's block right now, TT^TT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Cosmo)  
Stop this.

Stop this pain. Please, god, STOP THE PAIN!  
(Nega-T)

Fear.

What is fear?

Is it a trick of the mind?

I know it's skin deep.

Yet it affects someone so much.

God, fear is my favorite word.

You know what Timmy's is?

Pain.

Ironic, I know.

Maybe we're NOT so different...

(Cosmo.)

I honestly think I was drained of tears at this point. In all of gods honesty. And yet my mouth took no notice.

It was one of the few times I was puking in fear, in pain. Oh god, make this pain in my heart GO AWAY.

I was sobbing so hard, sitting at the edge of Timmy's bed, facing the window. I was holding myself, rocking back and forth.

I lost another love, I lost another love, I lost my heart, I can't believe I lost my heart, I can't believe I lost my soul and reason, the only purpose of my place on this hell-hole.

He's gone. Move on already.

I leaped up, and grabbed my wand, though it was no use, really. No fucking use. I was weak right now, and nothing could make me regain control. You'd think I'd be MORE lethal, but...

Why are you here?! Where's Timmy?! What do you mean he's moved on? I sounded like an idiot-well, I was-and was stumbling over my words like they were road blocks.

The boy just stared me down.

He leaned against the wall, his face masked in shadows, and ver emotionless. His arms were folded in front of his chest, and he was staring at me with such an intense look...

He left. That's it. Shows over. MOVE ON. He said, his eyes narrowing. But...why did he care? What is wrong with him?

He sighed, seeing he was getting no where, and jumped down. He started to walk towards me, forcing me back until I had no choice but to sit on the bed. He looked at me and...

...smiled?!

His face got close to mine. Please move on. I can't bear to watch you like this. And...let me help you.

Wait, what?

He closed his eyes, and his lips got closer, until he was kissing me-surprisingly, I was kissing back-and then, it happened fast. He wrapped his arms around my waist, dragging me up, before laying me on the bed.

Oh god, oh god.

I felt myself kissing him deeply, tears now stream down my face when I thought they couldn't. He started to unbuttion my shirt, and pull it off.

Oh god, oh god.

I heard myself moan as he pinched my nipple, and twist it lightly. I arched my back, and he moved his mouth to my neck, licking and sucking.

God oh god.

Why am I letting him do this?

Timmy...Timmy's probably broken and hurt, bleeding and filled with sorrow, and here I am.

God, I am fucked up. 


End file.
